


Glow

by vengefulghoul



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Far Harbor, Fluff, no spoilers mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vengefulghoul/pseuds/vengefulghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes emotional hardship brings out tenderness when you least expect it to. (A short Far Harbor related drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

The fire snapped and crackled warmly in front of them. Normally, Nick and Nora would be chattering away, bouncing ideas off each other and throwing in a few jokes to keep things lighthearted before bedding down for the night, but after their visit to Acadia, there was only a heavy silence in the air. Nick stared into the flame. Maybe his mind was racing a mile a minute trying to make sense of it all, searching for something, anything, that could give him an answer; searching for the smallest detail or some faint memory that could lead him to the truth. Maybe he wasn’t thinking about anything at all and just letting his mind drift in the wake of uncertainty. 

 

Either way, Nora was scared and worried for him. It was so hard to know what to do with Nick sometimes. When he closes up like this, is it better to talk to him or just give him distance? Even if being left alone was what he wanted, she couldn’t bear to see him this way. It left her feeling helpless. 

 

“Nick…?” Nora in a quiet, almost apologetic tone. “I think I’m… gonna hit the hay.”

 

“Mm.” He grunted in acknowledgement with his stare still fixed on the flames.

 

“Goodnight...” 

 

Nora settled herself inside the tent and crawled inside the old sleeping bag. She was tired, but not sleepy. If anything, she only wanted to give Nick privacy. Some minutes passed with her just staring at the shadows cast from the fire dancing against the tent walls until she heard Nick shift his position. His head bowed low and rested in his hands as he heaved a world weary sigh. 

 

Minutes passed, then an hour or two, and then… Nora couldn’t shake sleep any longer. Just as she was fading in and out of consciousness, she heard some rustling, then a big shadow came into the tent and plopped down beside her. _ Nick? _ She wanted to lift her head and talk to him, but she couldn’t. She was too far gone. His hand slowly curled around hers. She could feel its warmth. “Nick…” She whispered dryly. “It’ll… be okay. I know your world is changing a little, but… everything will turn out alright. I’m here… I’ll always be here for you. I love you.” She hoarsely parroted a list of things her semi-conscious mind thought she should say.

 

“I love you too.” Nick’s voice was soft and vulnerable. Like he had been doing a lot of soul searching during his midnight vigil. Something told her he only spoke that way because he knew she wouldn’t remember it in the morning. It would’ve only seemed like part of a dream.

 

“I don’t want to be alone tonight.” He said quietly again.

 

“C’mere…” Nora whispered, almost inaudible. She was drifting fast. Her arms reached out to him slightly. He pulled himself closer and rested his head near her on the edge of the sleeping bag with the rest of his body parallel to hers. Nora hummed quietly in satisfaction and nuzzled the top of his head. “Goodnight…” She whispered.

 

“Goodnight, Nora.” 

 

The last thing she could remember was the soft glow of his eyes and the weight of his arm resting over her.

  
  



End file.
